Supergirl
"This vessel contains my daughter Kara Zor-El from the now dead planet, Krypton. Treat her as you would her own child. She will prove a treasure for your world." ''- Inscription on Kara's ship For all intensive purposes, '''Kara Starr' is Clark's cousin from 'abroad...' possibly from Switzerland. She's also the younger sister of Karen Starr, CEO of Starrware. She usually has brown hair and wears glasses, but that might not be her original hair color, as she's also been seen trying out other colors, like blonde. Most of the time, she wear cute wire-rim glasses and her hair is blonde, either in a pony-tail or up. She was being home schooled at the Kent farm in Smallville until recently, when she started insisting on being able to go to public school. In addition to her looks, she's surprisingly, supposedly some sort of genius. She visits her cousin in Metropolis frequently - he's some sort of reporter at the Daily Planet. She doesn't seem to have a job yet. Supergirl, a.k.a. Kara Zor-El is often seen flying around Metropolis, Gotham, San Francisco, and other cities. She's frequently at the sites of disasters to help, and has been seen with her cousin more than a few times. When she first appeared on Earth, it was quite a disaster. Her ship apparently crashed in Gotham Harbor and she, not understanding her new powers, accidentally caused quite a few explosions and collateral damage within minutes of her arrival. She seems to be a bit better trained in her powers now. Although she's usually seen in her Supergirl outfit, she's also been seen wearing casual clothes in public as well (unlike her cousin). There have been rumors of a girl who looks like Supergirl in San Francisco waiting tables at a downtown diner. Background Kara Zor-El is the daughter of Superman's Uncle Zor-El and Aunt Alura. She was actually born before Superman; she was a teenager when he was a baby. Sent in a rocket in suspended animation to look after the infant Kal-El, her rocket was caught in the explosion of Krypton, became encased in a kryptonite asteroid, and she arrived on Earth years after Kal-El had grown up and embarked on his career as Superman. Due to this extended period of suspended animation, she is younger than her cousin. She made a promise to both Zor-El and Jor-El that she would watch after Kal-El, protect him, and raise him. She was put in the a ship by her father and mother, being told that they would be coming as well in another ship. Then as the ship started its suspended animation and yellow sunlight radiation protocols, she saw her parents die from right behing the glass and, as the ship took off, and she entered hibernation, she saw her planet explode (actually Argo City) in a flash of terrible white light, then darkness until she finally came to Earth. thumb|left|272px|Supergirl's Arrival in Gotham - First 3 Minutes Her spaceship crashed in Gotham City Harbor and the young girl, with no knowledge of English or any other human languages emerged. She had a temporary case of amnesia which caused her to be even more frightened about what's happening. When Batman came across the empty craft, Kara accidentally drove Batman's bat-boat into the harbor, causing her first explosion on the planet less than a minute after her arrival. She accidentally caused all sorts of other havoc with her Kryptonian powers (easily beating up 3 men on the docks who had less-than-wholesome ideas about the naked blonde girl, getting hit by a car and causing several car accidents, getting shot at by police, setting 2 police cars on fire with her heat vision, etc) until the Dark Knight caught her, using a piece of Kryptonite from the ship. Once given to Superman (who could understand what the girl was saying), it was discovered that her name is Kara Zor-El, the niece of Jor-El and Superman/Kal-El's biological cousin. While Superman welcomed Kara with open arms, teaching her English (which she picked up in under a week along thumb|left|230px|More powerful than Superman - but not dog friendlywith several other languages) and how to behave in human society (especially shopping, which Kara seemed to love to Clark's financial dismay), Batman remained suspicious - particularly since his tests on Kara showed "extremely high concentrations of neural stem cells" and that "her cellular structure is a shade more dense than Superman's - she metabolizes sunlight more efficiently. Bottom line - she could be more powerful than Kal-El." Hence, Batman, being his usual self, was unsure of Kara's true reason for being on Earth - or if she was even really Superman's cousin, despite the Kryptonian markings on the craft stating who she was. Superman, however, was far more trusting and had faith that Kara was, in fact, his cousin and only remaining family member from Krypton. After being kept in the Fortress of Solitude for a while and being given a general idea of Earth's culture (which still confused her), she was subjected to more tests being run on her by Batman, where it was determined she actually did process yellow sunlight more efficiently than Superman and may very well be more powerful than he is - a dangerous proposition for someone so new and not in control of her powers. She was later taken to Themyscira to be trained as an Amazon when it was determined (by everyone but Superman) that she needed to be somewhere that would help her learn to control her powers before she wound up hurting someone, or worse. What Superman did not realize until later is the second reason it was determined she needed to be on Themascyria - not only for others protection, but for her own, as one of the Amazons, one with a gift of prophecy named Harbinger, had seen a vision of Superman holding the dead body of the young blonde girl. thumb|300px|left|Kara's Amazon Training with Artemis and Diana She developed a friend, Lyla.... also known as Harbinger, during this time, and was personally trained by Artemis and Diana. During this time on the island, Darkseid, the Lord and God of Apokalyps, determined that Kara would make an excellent general of his armies, to replace Big Barda (who had defected from Apokolips to stay on Earth) and had his forces of Doomsday clones attack the Amazons, using the attack as a distraction while he kidnapped Kara, killing Harbinger in the process as the Amazon tried to prevent Darkseid from taking off with the Kryptonian girl. It turned out that the young blonde girl in Harbinger's vision was herself, not Kara. thumb|250px|right|Darkseid's Kara on Apokolips Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and Big Barda pursued Darkseid to Apokolips, where Superman found that Kara had been brainwashed by Darkseid to be his loyal thrall so that she may take her place as his second-in-command. Kara and Kal-El fought, and Kara seemed to be beating Superman until he used a Kryptonite ring to knock her out. Meanwhile, Batman had reprogrammed the Hellspores, forcing Darkseid into a truce in which he would foreswear Kara Zor-El in exchange for not destroying Apokolips. Darkseid grudgingly accepted the deal, and Kara was taken back to Earth to be de-brainwashed. When Kara was back to her normal self, she was taken to live with Ma and Pa Kent on the farm, but Darkseid attacked, claiming he was there not for Kara, but to kill Kal-El. After a tremendous fight, Kara and Clark were both able to beat Darkseid and strand him (for the time being at least) in the depths of space via a boom tube. thumb|left|300px|Up, Up, and Awaaaay! (with style) After a short talk, Kara admits that, during one part of the fight, when she thought Darkseid had killed Kal, she realized she had been hiding who she should be - Kara decided to try and be a hero like her cousin, accepting the name "Supergirl." It was announced on Themyscira before the a collection of heroes, including the Amazons, Wonder Woman, Big Barda, and Batman - who even clapped a bit ... and just the -slightest- hint of a smile, to no small delight to Kara. Her first real challenge was with a Apokoliptian power-suited Lex Luthor, who interrupted her self-absorbed concerns about the problems she had with her swiss-cheesed memories and strange dreams. After exposing her to black kryptonite (the idea given to him by Darkseid), Kara split into two separate beings - one good, one bad. Her evil aspect nearly killed Luthor, beat up several members of the Justice League (including the Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern - with his own Power Ring no less), and was going to kill Batman, but Wonder Woman, Superman, and Supergirl's "good" side intervened. Not knowing which Supergirl was 'real,' Wonder Woman and Superman wound up fighting both of them, as both were claiming to be the 'good' Supergirl. After a long and arduous battle, Supergirl finally suggested that Wonder Woman tie them both up with her lasso together, and ask which one was the real Kara Zor-El. Since neither of them could answer the question (it's like asking an amnesiac what his or her name is), they both merged back into one Supergirl. Personality thumb|left|300px|What teenager wants all that adult responsibility?Kara Zor-El was originally sent to this planet to be Kal-El's protector and to raise him, but because of a freak accident (her ship was caught in the wake of Krypton's explosion, encased in a kryptonite meteor and the ship put into suspended animation under yellow sun radiation), she wound up arriving 32 years late, still a teenager, to find her little cousin was an adult and twice her age. She often acts like the teenager she is - she's impulsive, quick thinking, can have her feelings hurt by harsh words, and wants to 'fit in' even though she knows she's not even slightly like other girls on the planet. Not a problem if she was like other human teenage girls, but dangerous for someone with her powers. She's scared (in fact, she's said she's "terrified") of the powers she has, but more scared of the responsibility that comes with it, but tries to live up to the expectations others put in her. Because of this stress, when she finds the opportunity to do something 'normal' like go to school, she truly loves it and tends to get distracted when talking to others about it. She craves friendship, especially from others her own age, and also approval of others older than her (including Wonder Woman, Artemis, and even Batman - who she has referred to as Grumpy Ass). Of course, she also wants approval from her cousin Clark, though it still feels weird to her that she's wanting approval from someone who's diapers she used to change. thumb|300px|right|Super-Shopaholic - Poor Superman's WalletShe has a lot of typical teenage impulses - she wants a boyfriend, she wants the 'teenage experience,' she both wants the freedom to do what she wants, but is scared of the responsibility that goes with her powers. She sort of likes the structure which being at the Kent farm gives her. Also, she tends to like pushing the envelope with her cousin - if he says not to wear a certain outfit, chances are she's going to want it. Hell... she's definitely going to wear it. Half the time, she doesn't really know what she wants - the same as any teenager. Her bouts of uncertainty and feelings of loneliness have manifested itself in doubt as to whether she is who she thinks she is, due to the partial amnesia that keeps cropping up when she tries to remember some of the specifics of her past. It sometimes drives her crazy about how overprotective her cousin is, even when he and Batman have acknowledged that Kara might be more powerful than he is. Despite that, Kal is always a hair trigger away from trying to rush to her rescue. Also, despite the fact that she doesn't like, but understands, the sheer overprotective nature of her cousin to her, she feels the same way towards him and can be quite a danger to anyone who tries to hurt him (as Darkseid discovered). Unfortunately, this also means she feels intense guilt that, more than once, enemies (Darkseid, Lex Luthor) have been able to cause her to attack and almost kill others, including (most importantly) her own cousin. It makes her wonder if they were actually changing her personality, or simply unburying something that was always in her. Logs *2011-07-18 - Birdwatching in Metropolis - It's a bird, it's a ... birdgirl? Kara meets Hawkgirl. *2011-07-19 - Kryptonian Encounters of the Czarnian Kind - Kara meets Slobo for the first time. Pizza ensues. *2011-07-21 - Kara and the Bat - Breaking into the Batcave to ask a favor. Scholarship offer? *2011-07-23 - Fly-Girls - Kara helps Lady Blackhawk when her plane is sabotaged mid-flight. Zinda invites the girl to help on the reconnaissance mission. *2011-07-24 - Walking the Bridge - Kara meets the Czarnian teen a second time, this time in San Francisco causing traffic jams. *2011-07-24 - Nightwing's Offer - Nightwing meets Kara while stopping muggers in San Francisco - Invitation to visit Titan Tower? *2011-07-25 - Bat Signals are not Pagers! - Improptu use of the Bat Signal by Kara. Supergirl meets Robin and he's a-smittin'. *2011-07-25 - Visiting the Zoo - Gotham Style - Robin and Supergirl's first date at the Gotham Zoo. Sorta. Not .... quite. *2011-07-26 - Life's a Beach - Kara and Slobo on the beach. Even superheroes have to relax. *2011-07-27 - Outsourcing - Batman Style - Part 1 - Batman asks Kara to do a mission. Batman gets a hug. Batman does not do hugs. *2011-07-28 - Outsourcing - Batman Style - Part 2 - Supergirl takes out a weapon running ring for Batman, and captures its leader for the Dark Knight to interrogate. *2011-07-28 - Visiting the Zoo - Kryptonian Style - Kara and Tim meet in Metropolis but end up at the Fortress of Solitude for an interplanetary zoo tour. 2nd date? *2011-07-29 - Batman's Lighter Side - A Kara Kent Perspective - Kara Kent meets Bruce Wayne - and really likes that persona! *2011-07-29 - Dolphins and Wet T's - Slobo asks Kara on a date! *2011-07-30 - Supergirl Express Airlines - Bruce Wayne and others are trapped - Supergirl to the rescue! Bruce talks to Supergirl during flight to Gotham. *2011-07-31 - Clash of the Titans - Kara meets the Teen Titans - Robin and Kara spar *2011-08-01 - Is it Kryptonian or Is It Memorex? - Ditto discovers Mimicry power when he meets Kara *2011-08-01 - Dinners, Long Walks on the Beach, and Robot Ninjas - Slobo takes Kara out on a normal date. Then motorcycle-riding robot ninjas attack. No, really. *2011-08-02 - Mid-Nite Rendevous - Batman, Supergirl and Ditto go to Dr. Mid-Nite to learn more about Ditto's Mimicry power *2011-08-03 - 'Sorry for Almost Murdering You' Gift Basket - Supergirl tries to give Hawkman a cheese gift basket gift. Hallmark must make cards for everything. *2011-08-03 - Tender Moment in the Park - Kara meets Tim in Gotham. Updates him about Cody - talks about their relationship and Spoiler *2011-08-03 - Meeting the Spoils of War (Games) - Kara meets Spoiler and asks Nightwing about the robot ninjas. *2011-08-03 - Kara at the A-List Party - Kara gets invited by Bruce Wayne to party - hobknobs. Meets the Governator. There's a dance and kiss. *2011-08-04 - Ditto's Dilemma - Kara visits Cody - they discuss his powers. *2011-08-04 - Warehouse Break-In - Nightwing breaks into Nakatoma Warehouse - asks Supergirl to come along as backup. Robot Ninja investigation. *2011-08-05 - We Didn't Start the Fire - Supergirl and Nightwing take on Effigy in Metropolis. Ditto gets his name. *2011-08-05 - Solarflare's Visit to Metropolis - Solarflare's ship crashes in Metropolis. Ditto and Supergirl stop the Tamaranean from rampaging across the city. *2011-08-05 - Girls' Night Out - Kara and Stephanie hang out and become friends - Pizza and movie! *(TDP: 2011-08-05 - Park Fire) *2011-08-06 - The Tamaranean Tussle - Take 1 - Kara spars with Solarflare. Wins decisively. Solar is in love. *2011-08-06 - Streaky's Temp Home - Kara finds Streaky - asks Cody to hold him for now. Also removes Solarflare's manacles for him. *2011-08-06 - Tamaranean Tussle - Take 2 - Cat Hoarding and Finger Knockouts - Solar rescues 30 cats - asks Kara to spar without holding back. Finger knockout. *2011-08-07 - Robin's Choice - Kara asks Robin when he'll choose between her and Steph - No answers forthcoming *2011-08-07 - Soup Kitchen Heroics - Nightwing has Arsenal, Supergirl and Solarflare at soup kitchen as bait for Ninjaz. *2011-08-08 - A Boy and His Dog: Kon-El Returns - Kon-El returns to the Titans post-Lex/Indigo Battle *2011-08-08 - In Space No One Can Hear You Green - Kara meets Hal Jordan (by title only). Solarflare questions him. *2011-08-08 - Supernerd Woes - Kara and Conner talk in the Fortress of Solitude *2011-08-08 - Teen Titan(gst) - Kara and Solarflare meet Robin in gym - it's a less than cordial meeting *2011-08-08 - Super Dog Super Debacle - Kon took Krypto out of Fortress. Twitters everywhere - good for Cassie and Kon, bad for Kara *(TRM: 2011-08-08 - Gold Digging Alien or Cradle Snatching Billionaire?) *2011-08-09 - Prank Wars: The Short Bus to Yaoiville - Kon and Tim decide to pull a prank. What can go wrong? *2011-08-09 - Exchanging Digits - Quick friendly visit to Gotham - Kara and Stephanie exchange phone numbers. *2011-08-09 - Lian-Land - Kara meets Lian and gets added to photo collection. Roy shows Solar how to use a camera. Kara and Solar discuss possible date? *2011-08-10 - Magic at Macy's - Kara meets Zatanna - the two discuss school, magic, science and Arthur C. Clarke. *2011-08-10 - Planet-Killers and Reconciliation - Kara makes plans for 99942 Apophis. Robin and Kara reconcile. *2011-08-10 - Underage and Undercover - Kara tries to go undercover at Pengiun's club to 'help' Batman *2011-08-11 - Spoiler Strikes (goons repeatedly) - Spoiler stops a gun-running ring. Supergirl helps a little in the end. *2011-08-12 - Supergirl - US Citizen? - Kara decides to apply real identity (Supergirl) for American Citizenship. Kon and Cassie skeptical/disapprove. *2011-08-13 - Fast Food Apology - Kara buys Wally lunch as an apology. Speedsters eat a lot. They chat. *2011-08-13 - Enter Power Boy - Supergirl meets Power Boy. They discuss Apokolips, Earth, and gambling. *2011-08-14 - Say It With Jewelry - Solarflare visits Metropolis to give Kara a present. Dinner is promised! *2011-08-15 - Stealing from the STAR (Lab)s - Power Boy and Supergirl prevent an Intergang robbery of STAR Labs *2011-08-16 - The Great Ape Escape - Kara on the beach, Solar and Zee join. Zatanna leaves, Enter... TITANO. Everything's better with monkeys? *2011-08-16 - Gambling with Temptation - Kara asks Roy to come to A.C casino. She dresses up hot to pretend to be his 'date'. Poor Roy can't resist. *(SFH: 2011-08-17 - Titano Attacks Beach) *(DP: 2011-08-22 - Supergirl is Measured) *2011-10-09 - Museum of Unnatural History - Clark's interviewing at the museum. Zinda's there too. Kara visits. Then, of course... robot dinosaur attack. *2011-12-18 - Bullets and Bombsticks: Hostages at the Daily Planet! - Arsenal and Starfire rush to the scene of a terrorist target, only to find out they have an inside agent. Or rather more than one when you include the brave rag tag team called the Daily Planet Staff! *(DP: 2011-12-19 - Gang Hostages Rescued) *2011-12-24 - Zombie Bell Rock - Solomon Grundy goes out punching and screaming through the holiday noise! Can Supergirl and Terra quiet him down? *2012-02-04 - Toon Titans: Bird on Cat Action - The Titans Lobby holds a very special cartoon premier of the series 'Toon Titans'. *2012-02-29 - Dude, Where's My Kara? Series - A multi-part TP - A reclusive trillionaire has his sights set on the Kryptonians (in particular, Kara) and uses Red Kryptonite slipped into her drink as an experiment. Kara loses any impulse control and inhibitions and hijinx ensue across the west coast! *(SFH: 2012-02-29 - Supergirl Gone Wild) *2012-03-02 - Super Bar Fight - The Rumble at Rays - Starfire, Zinda, Huntress, and Hawkman investigate the scene of the Red K drugging... and wind up fighting a killer robot for their lives! *2012-03-02 - Making Up with Tre - Tre finds Kara while she's repairing damage she did to Titans Tower and she explains what happened. Apologies ensue. *2012-03-03 - Tre Joins the Investigation - Starfire asks Tre to help investigate the Red K dosing. *2012-03-04 - Arresting Circumstance - Terra tries to arrest Supergirl after seeing in the news all the mischief she caused. *2012-03-04 - Thin Mints and Heavy Workouts - Libby comes to Titan Tower with cookies to meet Supergirl and gets to use the Titans Gym. *2012-03-04 - Follow the Lead! Er... - Lady Blackhawk and Tre follow another lead on who dosed Kara with Red Kryptonite. Gangland violence ensues! *2012-03-05 - Libby Flies Supergirl Airlines - Kara flies Libby to the East Coast for pizza, ice skating and sight-seeing. *2012-03-06 - Dedrick Makes a Housecall - Dedrick visits Kara to see if she's okay after the Red K fiasco. Billy Batson meets Kara and Dedrick. *2012-03-06 - The Apology - Kara apologizes to Roy for her Red K actions. Contingency plans are made. *2012-03-07 - To Japan and Sabbac Again - Billy tells Kara his secret and they visit Japan. Sabbac attacks! *2012-03-08 - Donut Get on Kendra's Bad Side - Supergirl stops a bus from falling onto civilians, meets Kendra, and has hot cocoa with her at a donut shop. Kendra takes offense at an irate Supergirl-heckler. *2012-03-09 - Aliens Attack - Maxwell Lord hires intergalactic mercenaries to try to take out Supergirl. *(DP: 2012-03-09 - Battle in the Skies?) *(DP: 2012-03-12 - Why the World Doesn't Need a Super''girl'') *2012-03-12 - Super-Harsh! - Superman returns to Earth and is angry with what Kara did while under Red K. Kal-El drives his cousin to quit being Supergirl! Gasp! *2012-03-12 - Solarflare Returns - Terra visits the Tower, Solarflare returns, and Kara confesses about her actions under Red Kryptonite. *2012-03-13 - Farleys - Where Ex-Supergirls Go - Tre and Libby find Kara's note to Starfire quitting being Supergirl. They meet her at Farley's Coffee Bar to talk to Kara. Later, talk turns to Libby's outfit. *2012-03-13 - Hawkman aka Dr Phil - Not! - Hawkman and Starfire discuss Kara after she quits being 'Supergirl' *2012-03-14 - Super Family Counselling - Starfire brings Superman to talk to Kara in hopes of reconciliation. It does not go as planned. *(DCTV: 2012-03-14 - Press Conference with Superman) *2012-03-15 - Dedrick's 'Date' - Dedrick talks to Kara about Superman. Italian Food 'Date' ensues and talk of Star Trek ensues! *2012-03-17 - Hanging with Mr. Batman - After a scuffle with supervillains, Kara tries to 'hang out' with Batman to ask his advice. *2012-03-21 - Super Surfing and Sunbathing - Libby tries to get Kara's mind off her problems with Surfing and Beach Barbecue. *2012-03-24 - Star Trekkin - Kara and Dedrick discuss Star Trek. Kara finds out about what happened with Starfire, Solarflare and Killer Frost. *2012-03-24 - Prison Break in Logic - Solarflare decides to break Killer Frost out of prison and put himself in. Kara decides to prevent that. *2012-03-26 - Videogames and Tribbles - Kara and Roy watch Star Trek, a chick flick and play video games. Guess who cries? *2012-03-31 - Hitting on the Superwaitress - Dedrick comes to San Francisco to recuperate and visits Kara at her waitress 'job.' *2012-04-07 - Nothing to Fear but the Fearsome Five Itself - Cyborg's been captured and some of the Titans, Pilot, and Lady Blackhawk search for him ... and find the Fearsome Five! *2012-04-27 - Blood(sport)y Parasites and Kisses - Supergirl and Vanguard take on Parasite and Bloodsport. Parasite sucks, and Bloodsport is not sporting. *2012-05-01 - Quake, Rattle, and Roll - Starts normal, with Supergirl being a melodramatic teen because of a kiss from Dedrick. Then things really get shaking when the Titans and Pilot face off against QUAKEMASTER! (DCTV: 2012-05-01 - Isolated Quake Rock San Francisco) *2012-05-02 - Breakups and Birthdays - Kara talks to Tre about her increasing doubts about being Solarflare's girlfriend. And about birthday parties? *2012-05-09 - Mongul Mania - It's a battle royale at the Palladium Gardens when Cheetah attacks Wonder Woman, while Mongul comes Earthside to attack Supergirl. Hawkman, Slobo, and Guy round out the slamfest! *2012-05-11 - Seeing Red - Kara meets Kendra again, this time with her wings. Redtail talks about plans for killing her parents' murderer! *2012-05-14 - The Superheroine Dilemma - Three Opinions: The Interview - An interview is given by Wonder Woman (and Supergirl) by three reporters with different viewpoints - Cass de la Croix, Lois Lane-Kent, and Cat Grant! *(DP: 2012-05-14 - The Superheroine Dilemma - Three Opinions: Superheroines in Today's World) *(DP: 2012-05-25 - The Superheroine Dilemma - Three Opinions: Superheroes in Today's World) *(DP: 2012-05-26 - The Superheroine Dilemma - Three Opinions: Measuring a Hero) *2012-05-14 - Watch out for that Pizza! - Beast Boy chows down on pizza, watching TV. Starfire has one of her own with an even more unusual topping than normal. *2012-05-25 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - New Earth: Darkness Steals - New Earth: The darkness steals heroes from the world. *2012-05-25 - Heroes Crisis: Beware the Jabberwock - Supergirl, Havok, Jellybean, Natasha and Lady Blackhawk find themselves in Wonderland, fighting with card guards, the Jabberwocky, and each other! *2012-05-27 - Heroes Crisis: Green vs Blue - Supergirl and She-Hulk meet. Add some poltergeist, sprinkle in a little Kenzie, and fight! *2012-05-28 - Heroes Crisis: Vampires, Zombies, and Super-Waitresses - Supergirl, Vanguard, Asia and Captain America vs Zombies and a vampire Connor and Storm. Then exit Dedrick, enter Shenlong! *2012-06-10 - Heroes Crisis: Final Battle, Round 1 - The Crisis comes to a head as a collection of two universe's heroes face off against Kang, Programmer of the Labyrinth! *2012-07-07 - Business - Sealed with a Kiss - Supergirl has a plan for financial independence by selling Kryptonian Tech, and the customer is Batman. *2012-07-21 - In Your Dreams, Roy - After catching a dream thief, there's some residual effects for Roy. *2012-08-16 - Super Family Reunion - Kal-El is back on the job as Superman. First order of business - making amends to Kara and catching up on her life. *2012-08-23 - Secret Identities and Secret Kisses - Kara lets Dedrick know that she wants to tell Superman his secret identity. She then flabberghasts him with details about past kisses! *2012-08-31 - Birthday Wishes and Poison Kisses - It's Lian's 5th birthday! Superheroes everywhere... and then Cheshire invites herself as well. *2012-09-03 - Mudwrestling for Charity - Supergirl and Starfire mudwrestling in bikinis. Nuff said. *2012-09-04 - Pleeeease Roy - Roy is forced to make up with Conner. Kara has another superpower - super-pouting and a sexy 'pleeeease?' Poor Roy. *2012-09-06 - Super Get Together - Superboy, Supergirl, and Power Girl all meet in Metropolis and talk about graduations, money... and dating preferences? *2012-09-06 - Voting and Bisexuality - Kara talks to Dedrick about politics, then asks if she's bisexual since Power Girl is. Cue Dedrick's spit-take. *2012-09-07 - Muddy Apology - Kara's relieved that Roy didnt leave permanently... and makes Roy and Kon make up! *(DP: 2012-09-08 - The Day I Needed Supergirl) *2012-09-10 - Alien Perspective on Mutant Affairs - Kara visits Alex to see how he's feeling. Talk about mutant labelling devolves into an argument. *2012-09-11 - Conner Visits the Guthries - Superboy visits the Xavier Institute and talks to Husk and Icarus. *2012-09-18 - Vote Vanguard 2012 - Roy called Dedrick to Titans Tower to talk about the votes he needs to join the Titans *2012-09-21 - R.O.U.S's? I Don't Think They Exist - SG Gets an SOS About ROUS's and arrives ASAP for a KO! *2012-09-22 - Child Search - Superboy visits Kara to ask her for help in searching for kidnapped children, and comes up with a plan. *2012-09-25 - Parental Permission Slip - Kara convinces Roy to let Lian see Superman's Zoo. Next miracle? Turn water into wine. *2012-10-02 - Armwrestling for Fun and Profit - Kara gets 4 annoying college customers to stop bothering her with armwrestling, then gets to make Dedrick go to a chick flick the same way! *2012-10-02 - Valley of the Dolls - The Super Family search for and find the missing children - and the Puppet Twins! (DP: 2012-10-08 - The Road Home) *2012-10-31 - Kryptonian Halloween Movie Marathon - The four Kryptonians get together for a movie marathon, one scares the other three. Superman swears! Gallery File:1421186-04.jpg File:nakedkara.jpg File:SupermanBatmanApocalypse2010.jpg File:vlcsnap-2010-09-19-19h35m34s26-300x168.png File:supergirlnakedfights.jpg File:superman_batman_apocalypse_supergirl_naked_arrival.jpg File:Superman_Batman_-008_-_09.jpg File:Apocalypse_1_2.jpg File:ScaredSG1.jpg File:ScaredSG2.jpg File:supergirlheatviz.jpg File:apoc_1.jpg File:ScaredSG4.jpg File:vlcsnap-2010-09-19-19h36m37s124-300x168.png File:ScaredSG3.jpg File:karacalmed.png File:Karaintro.jpg File:FortressSG1.jpg File:FortressSG2.jpg File:Batsupgirl.jpg File:KARAfort.jpg File:tumblr_ljcq6tupEP1qid98mo1_1280.png File:Super-shopping.jpg File:karadressup1.png File:SupergirllDressed.jpg File:karadressup3.png File:karadressup4.png File:1527174-superman_batman_apocalypse.2010.dvdrip.xvid_noir_032369_05_37_56_.jpg File:5l.jpg File:karaamazon.png File:1097578-002_superman_batman_010_rembrandt_dcp.jpg File:animDarkseidsKara.png File:superbat011_18.jpg File:762624-sha_vs_light.jpg File:Super-bad-girl.jpg File:supermanbatman-apocalypse-20100930032050339_640w.jpg File:sb12.jpg File:Karaapoc.jpg File:SorrySG1.jpg File:350345-187703-supergirl.jpg File:L3.jpg File:KaramessesupDS.png File:Super-girl-punch.jpg File:apoc_16.jpg File:11.jpg File:3309_20_large.jpg File:picture007bsm0.jpg File:1886771-tumblr_lnnw40xtsb1qg8i80o1_500.jpg File:Supergirl0306uy7.jpg File:979543-759373_sha_playing_pool_super_super.jpg File:LCAF0I72C.jpg File:SUPERGIRL-Kara3-411x658.jpg File:Supergirl0031kj.jpg File:LCAU63LF4.jpg File:Bulletproof.jpg File:1708335-1708267_1708182_258368_917_supergirl_super_super_super.jpg File:1868306-supergirl8.jpg File:Stargirl-1280-1024.jpg File:Superman_679_-_pan_2.jpg File:Superman_jimmy_olsen_supergirl_yarn_barn.jpg Additional Videos thumb|350px|left|You have no heart. Kara's origin. thumb|350px|right Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Metropolis Category:DC Taken